


Surprises

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Casey doesn't know what to give Zeke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 C/Z Love Month.

Casey was frustrated. Valentine’s Day was less than a week away and he didn’t know what to do. He and Zeke had been together since his break up with Delilah at Thanksgiving and he really wanted to do something special, something romantic, but he just wasn’t sure how Zeke would feel about it. It wasn’t that Zeke wasn’t romantic on occasion, when they were alone together, but Casey was afraid that Zeke might scoff at the whole Valentine’s thing and make him feel like an immature kid. He had tried dropping hints, but everything seemed to sail right over Zeke’s head. And the older boy had even begun making fun of the holiday every time something came up to remind him of it, which was now almost daily. To make matters worse, Valentine’s fell on Saturday this year. Since they usually hung out together on Saturday nights, it made it all the harder for Casey to make up his mind about what to do. 

~

Zeke was amused. He knew Casey wanted to do something for Valentines Day, but was afraid of Zeke’s reaction. And Zeke wasn’t making it any easier for him. Every time they passed a window display, or saw a television ad full of hearts and flowers, Zeke would make fun and remark about Valentine’s Day being the stupidest holiday of the year. He knew it fell on a Saturday this year, and chuckled every time he thought about Casey’s dilemma. And he wasn’t about to make it any easier on him.

~

Casey pulled his Mom’s Cavalier into Zeke’s driveway and switched off the engine. He paused for a moment then picked up the card addressed to Zeke from the seat next to him and got out of the car. Saturday, Valentine’s Day, had arrived and Casey was still unsure about what he should or should not have done for it. He had dressed with more care than usual for just hanging out on a Saturday night; he was wearing his best jeans and blue pullover that had made Delilah purr, but not enough, he hoped, to cause Zeke to tease. 

He slowly walked across the shoveled sidewalk and up the steps to the front porch. Ringing the bell as he opened the door, he walked in and called out to Zeke that he was there. He took off his jacket, hesitated, and then slipped the card into one of the jacket pockets before throwing it over the chair by the door.

The most amazing smell was coming from the kitchen. Casey headed through the living room toward the back of the house. As entered the dining room he stopped dead. The oval table was covered in a white lacy cloth and in the center was a huge bouquet of blood red roses. Pink candles in crystal holders were on either side of the flowers and two place settings were laid out next to each other. 

As Casey was picking his jaw up from the floor, Zeke poked his head through the kitchen door, “Come on in, Case, I’m just putting the pasta on to boil.”

Casey started, and gave a weak, “Yeah, sure, be right there,” as he made his way into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him there was even more amazing. Zeke was carefully placing a handful of spaghetti into a large pot on the stove. He was wearing a barbeque apron over his clothes. Another pan was also simmering on the stove and a crisp green salad was on the kitchen table ready to be carried into the dining room. From the smell of it, garlic bread was toasting in the oven. Casey’s mouth was beginning to water from all the savory sights and smells.

Before he could gather his thoughts to make a coherent statement, Zeke finished with the pasta and took off his apron as he turned around to face Casey. Casey was stunned. Zeke was wearing tight, black jeans and a black silk shirt with the first three buttons undone. And he was barefoot. Casey put his hand to his mouth to make sure that in his stupefied state he hadn’t begun to drool.

Zeke smiled a slow, seductive smile and pulled Casey into his arms. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” he said as he dipped to give Casey a long, sweet kiss. Then he pulled back and smirked. “Surprised?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Casey replied, “I am, you asshole!” 

Zeke snorted and pulled Casey back into his arms, “You love it!” and kissed him again, this time with more heat. “Yeah,” Casey agreed when he could breathe again, “I do.”

~

Dinner passed in a whirlwind of sensations. Casey knew that the food was delicious, but it was hard to give his meal the attention it deserved as Zeke was a constant distraction. When he wasn’t running his lovely bare foot up the back of Casey’s calf, Zeke was feeding him forkfuls of spaghetti; each followed by a sip of Zinfandel and a kiss. Casey was harder than he had ever been in his life, but Zeke seemed to know just how far he could go without pushing Casey over the edge. When he would try to forget dinner and get on with dessert, Zeke would give a deep throaty chuckle and a “Slow down there, man, we’ve got all night,” and gently, but firmly push Casey back into his chair. 

The wine was beginning to give Casey a bit of a buzz and he knew that if he ate any more he would be too uncomfortable; so after Zeke’s next kiss, he tried to push himself away from the table and stand up. He must have had more wine than he thought because when he stood up he found himself swaying a little as he tried to keep his balance.

“Whoa there, boy!” Zeke chuckled as he hopped up from his chair to steady him. Casey giggled and looked up at Zeke, face flushed and eyes half closed. To Zeke, he looked just like the angel that he was; the one who had rescued him from his pathetic, lonely existence and brought him happiness and joy for the first time in his life. Bending down, Zeke kissed him reverently before picking him up in his arms and carrying him into the living room. He deposited his protesting and giggling burden onto the cushy leather couch and sat down beside him. Then he reached over and pulled Casey onto his lap.

Casey’s arms reached around Zeke’s neck as he moved to straddle him. He rested his forehead against Zeke’s and whispered, “Thank you for this.” Zeke didn’t answer; he just covered Casey’s lips, nipping and sucking until he deepened the kiss and began a slow exploration of Casey’s mouth. 

Casey melted into Zeke, not sure if everything was spinning from the wine or the kiss; and as it deepened, Casey began to rub his groin against Zeke’s; his erection, which had slightly softened, was now raging again. “Zeke…Zeke,” Casey, panted into Zeke’s mouth, “Need you.” 

Zeke backed away from Casey for a moment, panting and just as hard as his boy; then he began nuzzling gently into his neck, trying to slow down the pace. But Casey, already tormented through dinner, was having none of that. He slid his hands to Zeke's waist, pulled his shirt free and tried to pull it over Zeke's head. Abandoning his idea to slow down, Zeke pushed Casey back long enough to unbutton the shirt and slide it off before moving his own hands to the hem of Casey's pullover and pushing up over his head. Reaching between them, he unzipped Casey's jeans and slid his hand inside, paused, then began to purr as he slowly ran his finger up Casey's smooth, silky length. "What's this, man?"

Casey blushed as he slid back off Zeke's lap and dropped his jeans to the floor. Kicking them aside, he began to caress himself through the black satin thong he was wearing. "It's for you, if you like it." Zeke spent the rest of the night showing Casey just how much he approved.

~

Casey took off his jacket and hung it on a peg by the door. He saw the tip of a pink envelope sticking out of the pocket. Smirking, he pulled it out, turned it over several times then laughed as he ripped it in half and threw it away. Who needed cards for Valentine's Day anyway?


End file.
